


RedBeauty week 2016

by Andchan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, RedBeauty week 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andchan/pseuds/Andchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of shorts following the prompts of RedBeauty week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I am a whole week latter, but I realy wanna participate @_@

     Rain was pouring from the sky, and Ruby was enjoying the end of her shift in the empty diner. The weather made it hard to tell when the noon became evening, but hopefully, the citizens of Storybrooke made it home safe, and stayed there until the skies cleared again. Had Belle made it home safely? Ruby wondered. She always went to the diner after her shift in the library to share a talk, a smile, and a snack with Ruby. It was a cherished moment for both of them... but today it probably wouldn't happen, since there was a storm between them.

 

     The waitress walked to the door, ready to close it and call it a day, when desperate hands hit the glass, startling her.

 

     "Belle!" Ruby quickly opened the door and pulled the girl in and shutting out the storm.

 

     "Hi!" said Belle, cheerfully . "I'm sorry, it's late and I'm dripping all around..."

 

     Ruby noticed the water pooling around Belle's feet. "That's okay, I'll clean it later. Let's get you dry!"

 

     Belle followed Ruby behind the counter, to a small room, where personal things were kept. As soon as she entered, Ruby hugged her with a towel, rubbing her back and sides for warmth.

 

     "What are you doing out in the rain!?" Ruby stepped back. "You should have gone home, taken a shower!" she wanted to look mad, but couldn't hide the happiness in seeing Belle.

 

     "I lost track of time in the Library... and..." she was interrupted by the growling of her stomach.

 

     Ruby laughed, "Well, someone is hungry" she took off her long plaid red shirt and gave it to Belle. "You change, I make some pancakes."

 

     "Thank you." Belle blushed, rubbing herself with the towel.

 

* * *

 

     As soon as Ruby set the pancake plate on the counter, a voice called from behind.

 

     "Is it okay if I get out like this?"

 

     "Sure, there is no one else here..." Ruby calmly turn ed around to face Belle shyly walking to her only in the plaid shirt, and the towel around her neck; Belle never was a pants person anyway. Ruby took a slow, deep breath.

 

     "Oh, I-I'm wearing underwear." Belle quickly comments.

 

     "I-I wasn't thinking..." Ruby grab bed the pancake plate again , "Pancake?"

 

     Belle approached, picking up a pancake and sitting on a stool to eat. Ruby sat by her side, leaving the plate on the counter and grabbing a pancake for herself.

 

     "So... how is the library?" she tried to make small talk in between bites.

 

     "It's wonderful... there are some many books! There are books about books!" Belle took another pancake from the plate. "I found an owl today..."

 

     Ruby choked a little "An owl? Where?"

 

     "Science Fiction... she flew out of an air vent above the shelf."

 

     "That's... odd." Ruby giggles.

 

     "Yeah..." Belle smiled, looking away.

 

     That smile was so distracting to Ruby, so sweet... it would always make her smile back. Belle picked up the last pancake and the empty plate which brought Ruby back from her daydream.

 

     "Oh, sorry, I didn't even ask; do you want anything else?" Her waitress mode was activated.

 

     "No..." Belle giggled, "I'm okay." She smiled.

 

     "You faced this storm just for a short stack of pancakes? That's something... well, free pancakes, but still..."

 

     "I... I also wanted to see you." Belle looked down, biting her bottom lip . She looked up to see Ruby's reaction.

 

     Ruby kept her large smile, dismissing intrusive thoughts on her mind. "Oh, you are so cute..." she was not dismissing them very well. "Let me dry your hair." Ruby pulled the towel over Belle's head and started messing it around. There, now that beautiful face wouldn't distract her. "You know, if I didn't knew better I would think that you’re hitting on me" she laughed.

 

     "Would that be bad?" Belle mumbled under the towel.

 

     Ruby stopped. "What?"

 

     Belle lifted the towel, rolling it back behind her neck. A mess of brown locks fell over her face. "Would that be a bad thing? C ause... I like you very much..."

 

     Ruby noticed Belle's serious expression, and her smile fade d. This wasn't a friendly statement. It was a confession. Ruby pulled her stool closer, and lifted her hands to Belle's frozen face, pushing back the wet locks of soft brown hair. She looked into the librarian's blue eyes, holding her cold cheeks.

 

     "Oh, Belle..."

 

     Belle held one of Ruby's hands still on her cheek "It's okay if you don't feel--" she was quickly interrupted by Ruby's lips pressing hers. "So, does that mean you like me back?" Belle asked when Ruby pulled away.

 

     "Yes, it does," Ruby smiled, looking at Belle's shy face.

 

     "Yaay...!" Belle cheered.

 

     They hugged and kissed again. And many, many times more.


	2. Wolfstime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle wakes up to a wolf in bed with her!

     Belle feels something tickle her nose in the middle of the night. She assumes that it’s probably just Ruby's hair, since she is supposed to be sleeping by her side. She slides her hand up through Ruby's body but she doesn’t feel Ruby's soft skin. She feels... fluffy fur. She sits up on the bed, still naked, trying to identify what she's touching. She turns on the nearby lamp to see a giant wolf sleeping next her. 'Oh My God, we forgot the cloak!' she thinks. Should she be scared? Would Ruby remember her even in this form? The wolf turns uncomfortably on the bed. Belle can see its eyes opening slowly.

 

     "Ruby?"

 

     The wolf jumps off the bed and stands up near the door, looking at Belle. The girl grabs the sheets to cover up. _That was scary,_ she thinks. The wolf is standing still, breathing heavily, looking confused. After looking around, its breath seems to calm down.

 

     "Ruby?" Belle calls again.

 

     The wolf looks to her, approaches the bed and rests its head on the edge, making a sad sound. Belle approaches it slowly and pets its head. The wolf closes its eyes calmly.

 

     "Ruby, you can get back on the bed, we can solve this tomorrow..."

 

     The wolf opens its eyes. It doesn’t seem to exactly 'understand her' but at least it's not eating her alive. Belle taps on the bed. The wolf lifts its head paying more attention now. Belle taps again and it gets back on the bed, licking her face playfully. Belle laughs and pushes Ruby down to lay on bed.

 

     "Stay! We have to sleep!" She laughs.

 

     Ruby lies down with a happy face. Belle hugs her neck and pulls the covers over them.

 

     "Good night..."

 

     The next morning Belle rubs her face on Ruby's now not-furry neck. Ruby reaches for her hand. Tangling their fingers.

 

     "Morning, babe..." Belle whispers against Ruby's skin.

 

     "Not yet..." Ruby turns and hold Belle against her chest "...Your face is sticky..." She frowns.

 

     "It's your saliva, sweety..." says an extremely comfortable and sleepy-Belle.

 

     "I... uh... that much?"

 

     "Your head gets huge when you're a wolf..."

 

     "Oh My God, I forgot the cloak!" Ruby jumps off the bed "...Did I hurt you?"

 

     "No, you were a very good girl, now come back here, I want your naked body."

 

     Ruby lies back on the bed, still visibly concerned, and Belle pull the covers over them again, hugging her.

 

     "I'm so sorry, I could've killed you..."

 

     Belle notices Ruby is about to cry.

 

     "No, babe, it's ok, I'm fine, nothing happened..." She kisses her face.

 

     "But I... I don't even remember..."

 

     "Look," Belle climbs on top of Ruby and holds her face. "You woke up, got a little confused, and I got you back to sleep. You weren't a monster last night, you were a giant puppy, who licked my face and cuddled in bed with me. "Ruby didn't even blink "Do you love me?" Belle was more relaxed now.

 

     "Yes." Ruby also relaxed.

 

     Belle kissed her forehead and rolled off, back to her side.

 

     "Your puppy self too." She said playful.

 

     A few minutes of silence.

 

     "A puppy? Really?"

 

     "Yes, you should shift into a panda, you didn't even break anything..." Belle said impatiently.

 

     "Aw..." Ruby looked a little... disappointed?

 

     "I'm sorry, did my intact body hurt your wolf-pride? Cause i can think of some other ways for you to make my body... less intact." Belle turned to her, kissing her neck.

 

     "Grrrrrrrrr I'm a giant scary wolf!" Ruby jumped on her. Time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the beatiful beta Jessica, if you ever come to Brazil, i'll give you give a brazilian hugs! And food.


End file.
